Songs of Hyrule
by The Karlminion
Summary: The land of Hyrule is full of songs and music. Our hero collects a lot of it, so wouldn't he be an expert? What if he made up his own songs? These are what I think he would make up.
1. The Hylian Shore

_This song is based on Paddy's Green Shamrock Shore, which is a traditional Irish song. Don't be too harsh; this is my first song-fic, and I don't think I'm very good at them. While you're reading it, pretend that Link was grown up when the whole Majora's Mask thing happened, ok? _

----------------------------------------  
**_The Hylian Shore  
_**----------------------------------------

_I rode away from Hyrule fay,  
On the 24th of May.  
I was sitting tall on Epona then,  
But now I'm barely awake.  
Good food then, I did take on,  
Two or three weeks' worth, or more,  
In case I got lost, or stuck in the frost,  
Far away from the Hylian Shore. _

_So fare thee well, sweet Zelda dear,  
And likewise to Hyrule Town.  
And twice farewell to the Gorons bold  
Who still dwell on that Mountain ground,  
If ever Nayru should favor me,  
And my questing should end, my lord,  
Well I'll come back, and I'll wed,  
The sweet lassie I left,  
Far away on the Hylian Shore._

_I rode three days,  
My body was sore,  
No bone of mine was free.  
There I lay, confined to my bedroll soft,  
With no one to pity me.  
No fond Zelda dear, or Saria, kind,  
To hold my head when it's sore.  
This mademe think more,  
On the lass I left,  
When Irode from the Hylian Shore._

_And now I rest in Termina Inn,  
For thirteen and seven days.  
I'm tired of traveling, my questing is through.  
That damned mask is sent on its way.  
So now I drink a final glass,  
While the new-wedded pair dance around.  
I'm to bid farewell to the friends I've made.  
And return to the Hylian Shore._

_So fare thee well, sweet Zelda dear.  
And likewise to Hyrule Town.  
And twice farewell tothe Zorabold,  
Who still dwell in thatwatery ground,  
When Farore thinks to favor me,  
And my questing should come to an end,  
Well I'll come back, and I'll wed,  
The sweet lassie I left,  
Far away on the Hylian Shore._


	2. LonLon Cider

_This song is based on an Irish drinking lay, 'Johnny Jump-Up.' Enjoy, and think of it whenever you look at hard cider._

-----------------------------------------  
_**LonLon Cider  
**_-----------------------------------------

_I'll tell you a story that happened to me,  
__On the day I went down to Hyrule City.  
__The sun, it was bright. And the day, it was warm.  
__A quiet pint wouldn't do me no harm._

_I went in and called for a bottle of stout.  
__Says the barman, "I'm sorry, all of that is sold out.  
__Try whiskey, try brandy, made o'er in the Wood."  
__Says I, "I'll try cider, I hear that it's good."_

_--Chorus--  
__Oh never, oh never, oh never again.  
__If I live to be a hundred or a hundred and ten.  
__I fell to the ground, flat on my derriere,  
__After drinking a quart of the LonLon Cider._

_So after the third I went out on the yard.  
__Ran into Mutoh the big city guard.  
_"_Come 'ere to me boy, don't you know I'm the Law?"  
_"_Yep," and my fist, it shattered his jaw._

_He fell to the ground, his knees in the air.  
__I didn't hit him, t'was the LonLon cider.  
__The next thing I see round of Hyrule City,  
__A man on the ground, all done up in green._

"_Sell something, sell something, sell something to me.  
__Don't hesitate, just use the ole' 'C'."  
__I look at him a bit, then see that he's drunk.  
__So I run off real quick, 'fore I sell him my junk._

_Chorus _

_I go down the side road to see what was there.  
__A man prancing round, with clothes all a'flare.  
__He was drunk, too, so I raised a little Hell.  
__Before I could blink, he was locked in a cell._

_I head back to the main road, the ladies to flirt.  
__But they scorned me, one an' all, so then I was hurt.  
_"_What's wrong with this place, is there stuff in the air?"  
_"_No," says a man, "It's the LonLon Cider."_

_A man died on the Mountain, because of his flab.  
__They brought him back down, laid him onto a slab.  
__And after this weird guy, him measurements did take,  
__The wife took him home for a bloody fine wake._

_Around twelve o'clock and the beer it was high.  
__So the corpse sat him up and he says with a sigh.  
"The Goddesses block me, I can't get up there,  
__Till I bring 'em a quart of the LonLon Cider."_

_If you ever go down to Hyrule City  
__Stay out of the tavern, oh take it from me.  
_'_Specially if you think there's stuff in the air.  
__It's not that, it's a fresh keg, full of LonLon Cider._

_Chorus _


	3. The Mist Shrouded Forests of Home

_This song is based off of a Scottish song called "The Mist-Covered Mountains of Home." I always sing it to myself on my walks. Perhaps you will, too._

-  
_**The Mist-Shrouded Forests of Home**_  
-

_ Chorus>  
Oh, ro, soon shall I see them.__  
Oh, heave-ho, see them, oh, see them,__  
Oh, ho, ro. Soon, shall I see them,__  
The Mist-Shrouded Forests of Home._

_Soon I will gaze on the place I was raised.  
Where I rambled and frolicked, and played in the Maze.__  
Where I dreamed, one day, and saw there, the haze,__  
Of war that would engulf my Home._

_ Chorus> _

_There I will look upon the friends I once had.  
But I look for dear Saria, there when I was sad.__  
The day that I left her, I almost went mad.__  
The day I was exiled to roam._

_ Chorus> _

_When I return, I'll go see the Tree.  
The one that made a wanderer of me.__  
The day that he died, I left the Kokiri.__  
But the Tree's back, and I'm finally Home._

_ Chorus> _


	4. The Sunny Side of the Stream

_This song is based on 'Sunnyside of the Street,' by The Pogues. If you're heard it before, you'll know where I'm coming from here. If not, oh well. Either way, if you've read 'Malon, where are you?' this'll make more sense._

----------------------------------------  
_**The Sunny Side of the Stream**_  
----------------------------------------

_Seen the carnival unmasked,  
__Had the Princess but I had no booze.  
__All of that is in the past,  
__And right now I have no shoes_

_But I saw her hair,  
__And I cried out on it,  
__With a heart full of hate,  
__And a lust for a comet.  
__Now I'm walking on the Sunny Side of the Stream._

_Stepped over bodies in Termina.  
__Tried to make it back to Hyrule, yeah.  
__Ended up in the Woods,  
__Up on my roof without no goods.  
__And I knew, that day, __I was meant to stray.  
__But here I am, on the Sunny Side of the Stream._

_Been up the Mountain, been in the air.  
__So Din, don't make me go back to Her.  
__I just wanna spend Eternity,  
__Right where I am, on the Sunny Side of the Stream._

_As my new love wept, it was then I swore,  
__To take my life as I had that Sword.  
__I know I'm better then before,  
__I will _not _be reconstructed.  
__I will stay right here, on the Sunny Side of the Stream_

_The Sunny Side of the Stream…  
__The Sunny Side of the Stream…_


End file.
